Quinn Fabray's Children
by Ry-Rain
Summary: A short little companion piece to Rachel Berry's Children.


_This is just a short little companion piece to Rachel Berry's Children. You don't necessarily have to read that one, as this takes place at basically the same time as the first chapter, but it would help a little bit, as there is a little more background information about the events leading up to the McKinley High Class of 2012 Ten Year Reunion._

* * *

Quinn smiled as she watched her wife help their oldest get ready. Their son Jesse was just like his father, everything had to be perfect, not a single strand of hair could be out of place.

"Would you stop staring and help me?" Rachel asked, slowly standing up. "I can't get his tie right."

Quinn chuckled as she walked to the pair and kissed Rachel before kneeling down to her son's height (which he definitely got from his mother). "Go get Momo ready."

"I hate that you call her that," Rachel grumbled.

"What do you suggest I call her?" Quinn asked, trying to hide the giggle that wanted slipped out.

Of course, she knew she had failed when her wife's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, what about Maureen, since, you know, that is her name?" Quinn just smiled and nodded as she fixed the mess Rachel had made of Jesse's tie. "You're infuriating sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, darling, now go get our daughter dressed," Quinn answered, knowing Rachel was dawdling on purpose. Maureen may be the blonde's biologically, but she was all diva. "You are only delaying the inevitable."

Rachel frowned. "You stink," she said, before doing a perfect diva storm out.

"Mama funny," Jesse signed.

"Yes, she is," she said, signing along with her words. It had taken a few months for the girls to realize their son's hearing wasn't perfect and as he got older, it only got worse. Rachel spent every free moment she had singing to the boy until one day, he couldn't hear her. Quinn had come home that day to find the two of them curled up in bed, her wife silently sobbing as she held their son close. Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by her son's giggle and a light pressure on her nose. She crossed her eyes to try to see what Jesse had put on her face, causing him to laugh even more than looked over to the mirror by his door to see a gold star sticker on the very tip of her nose. "You're definitely a Mama's boy," she said and signed, wondering where the hell he kept the stickers that he was able to get them without her even noticing.

"Metaphor," Jesse said, only stumbling slightly over the complicated word.

Quinn smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, getting a very angry look that just caused her to laugh. "Yea, I repeat, Mama's boy."

"I heard that Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said as she walked back into the room, Maureen on her hip as she signed with her other hand. The brunette with Quinn's eyes was still squirming in Rachel's arms, not wanting to wear the girly dress the diva had put her in. Then again, the little girl never wanted to wear any clothes, so Rachel could have dressed her in anything and she'd be doing the same thing. The couple had taken to dressing her in layers so it would take longer before she'd be running around naked.

"What? There's nothing bad about him being Mama's boy, I was just stating an observation," Quinn argued, smiling innocently at her wife as the brunette's eyes narrowed. "What else do you expect me to say when he sticks a gold star sticker on my nose and says metaphor?" she continued, pointing at said sticker still on her nose.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she leaned forward, taking the sticker off Quinn's nose and kissing her right where it had been. "Okay, you win that one."

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yes," Rachel answered. "Finn texted me, apparently everyone is already abuzz about my arrival, asking if anyone knows anything new and how they found out."

"Oh god, I can only imagine who's spearheading that," Quinn said, making a final adjustment to Jesse's tie before scooping him up. The couple made their way out of the little boy's room and down into the kitchen where Rachel sat Maureen in her high chair. "How is he handling it?"

"By staying away," Rachel said with a laugh as she packed a small bag with juice boxes and snacks for the kids. "Apparently he's been going from table to table so no one has too long to ask him questions. He doesn't want to lie, especially since he is so horrible at it."

"Worse than you?" Quinn said.

"Not funny," the diva responded. "Anyway, I guess so far he's managed to avoid too many questions, but he figures its only a matter of time before the Gleeks start questioning him. While everyone else might be mildly interested, they stop asking once they realize he isn't answering, but the Gleeks, you know they won't give up."

"Very true. Are you ready my dear?"

Rachel took a deep breathe. "As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
